Some Night This is
by lealbee
Summary: A peaceful night. An important event. And a wonderful time. *On a completely different note, there's this guest who guessed the correct song. And I believe I mentioned you can request a story or some sort in the summary. So whoever you are, please tell me your prompt.*


**Hi. I'm sorry for not updating for the last couple of weeks but I'm afraid I'm having some blockage of ideas. Hopefully though, it'll pass.**

**So, this is based mostly on a song; and, well, the first person who can tell me which song it is can be able to make a prompt request or some sort.**

**All mistakes are mine, and, no, I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

**~;~**

"Chloe? Baby, we've got to go now or we'll be late. You do know Aubrey will ki—" The rest of my sentence dies down as my eyes lay upon the heavenliest sight I have the grace of seeing.

Chloe peeks out from the closet. She looks at me quizzically with all her undergarment-clad glory. "Sorry, babe. Just give me five more minutes?"

I shake my head, hoping it will snap me out of the daze every time I see Chloe's half-naked body. Upon registering her request, I look at her and give her one of my signature smirks. "Yeah?"

I lean on my shoulder on the door's frame as I watch—ogle—her body since her head's the only body part that's inside the closet.

I distinctly hear a noise of agreement from inside as she decides to just walk in the closet. Chuckling under my breath at how cute my girlfriend is, I tease, "You sure? Chlo, you do know you can be honest with me, right? If you need ten, twenty, heck even an hour, you do know I will happily wait for you in the living room, right?"

A piece of clothing is what I get as a response.

"Ass."

My smirk widens at that. "But I'm yo—"

I duck just in time, the pillow barely missing my hair.

"You," she points a brush at me threateningly yet playfully, "don't ever finish that sentence. Kapish?"

Feigning hurt, I whine, "But why not? Am I not yo… uh, yours?" I finish awkwardly and cautiously instead, not risking any possibilities of having the brush being thrown my way.

She smirks at my hesitation. Evil woman…

"Of course you're mine, Becs," she chirps as she gazes back at the two dresses being laid on our bed. "And, I don't need an hour if you'll help me pick up a dress. I just want to look pretty for you tonight."

I sneak behind her and encircle my arms on her waist as she decided on what to wear. Feeling her body relax and mold into mine, I kiss her shoulder blade. "Doesn't matter. You'll always be beautiful in my eyes."

I can feel her chuckle before hearing her. "Thank you," she says after giving me a quick peck on my cheek, "but you aren't the only one who's going to see me tonight. There will be celebrities and people basically everywhere! And this is Jesse's first ever movie premiere's after party, plus Stacie and Aubrey are attending as a couple. That's bound to attract attention, and when worldwide badass DJ Beca Mitchell arrives, I'm sure it'll just multiply."

She throws her arms up and I bring them down gently in return. Clasping her hands, I give the back of it a kiss. "Calm down, Chlo."

She shoots me a good-natured glare as she retorts with an equally lighthearted, "I am calm."

I roll my eyes. "Uh huh, sure you are." I state sarcastically before turning my attention on the two dresses.

One is a whole, gold dress with a slit probably ending mid-thigh, and the other is black with a round neckline that probably stops on her knees.

I hum in approval. "Good choices. Now I see why you're having a hard time on choosing one." I grin at her as I say a sentence that will surely get a rise out of her. "You're quite fashionable, Chlo."

She huffs, steps out of our embrace, scowls at me then lightly pushes me on the shoulder. "Oh please, I'm always fashionable. You on the other hand…" She makes a show of looking me over and smirks at the mock sigh I release.

"Yeah, that's what she says," I rub the spot she whacked, "but I say go for the gold. It highlights your eyes." Shrugging, I add, "Besides, that way, nobody will get the privilege to see your legs."

She sticks her tongue out before putting on the dress I suggested and applying her make-up.

After sending her a mischievous wink, I walk out of the room and decide to watch some television. Might as well entertain myself—even if I don't watch many shows—before getting an earful about punctuality from one Aubrey Posen. I swear that woman never changes. I wonder how Stacie handles their relationship.

Getting lost with the thoughts of a caricature-Aubrey ordering a cartoon-Stacie around, thus effectively ignoring whatever's on television, I fail to notice Chloe staring amusedly at me with a hand on her hip. Not until she clears her throat.

With a thudding heart, I snap me eyes upwards and is met with twinkling baby blues.

"Having fun with your thoughts, babe?" She asks, her voice clearly showing her amusement.

I smirk at her. Hopefully, my eyes won't give me away.

She mockingly sighs before brushing her hair. That's when I really notice her.

The dress fits her perfectly, showing off the curves of her mature body and granting a sneak-peak of her well-toned legs. She finishes the whole outfit with strappy, black stilettos.

With wide, appreciative eyes and a dry mouth, I stand up slowly then motion my hand at her body. "Look at you," I state with much difficulty.

She grins, causing me to grin back and step forward before encasing her in my arms again. She chuckles as she sets the brush down on the coffee table.

"How do I look?" She suddenly asks with a hint of insecurity as she casts her gaze down.

The action causes me to frown—I love looking at her eyes, sue me!—and look at her incredulously. I take her hand in mine and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"More than alright," I state soothingly. Cupping her chin and ducking down to make eye contact with her, I say, "Chlo, you look wonderful, beautiful even. Just like every other time, mind you."

"Nice save." She laughs at my sorry attempt of taking back the unintentional implication of my words about her beauty being inconsistent. Because, seriously? That's a crime and I won't tolerate anyone who says so, even my own self.

We arrive approximately half an hour before the festivities start. I glance at our intertwined hands before dragging my eyes up to meet Chloe's.

"Ready?"

She's uncharacteristically nervous, which, okay, can be a little understandable. This is our third—or is it the fourth?—appearance in public at such a huge event since I got signed in about a year and a half ago and had the first album I helped produced got huge nine months after. When the paparazzi found out, it was one heck of a ride.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she responds a bit shakily.

Squeezing her hand again in reassurance, I gaze right at her and sincerely say, "Chlo, you're beautiful. And I know some of the people out there don't approve of gay couples, but we'll get through this, okay? The whole world's a critique, Chlo. But they don't matter. You, me and the ones close to us are. Okay?"

She smiles genuinely and I can now see the confident, perky redhead I'm in love with in front of me.

We say our gratitude to our chauffer and step out of the vehicle once the door opened.

Flashes, whistles, chatter and screams greet us both as soon as we stepped out into the red carpet. We glance at each other, and it's safe to say, we are thinking the same thing: _This is crazy_.

We smile at the cameras and I sign some autographs for people who recognize me as well.

"Thank you so much, Beca!" shrieks the girl appreciatively. "And I absolutely adore you and Chloe. You guys are so adorable together!" she exclaims with a nod of her head, getting cheers from the ones who heard her.

"No, thank you," I say with a kind smile before bidding my farewell.

My eyes search the area and an unconscious smile forms on my lips upon landing on a laughing Chloe with Aubrey and Stacie while they are talking to a reporter.

Walking over to them sneakily, I cover Chloe's eyes once I reach her.

She shrieks; I grin.

"Hey, red," I whisper affectionately and feel her relaxing.

I can hear the smile in her voice. "Beca!" She turns in my hands and plants a quick kiss on my cheek. "Hey!"

She smiles big and I chuckle at her adorableness. It seems that our company thinks the same since they're chuckling with me.

"Well, well, if it isn't DJ B," pipes Terrence J as he offers me a huge smile.

I loosen up my hold on Chloe and instead place my arm around her waist, giving her a one-sided embrace. I smile at her briefly before focusing on the dashing anchor.

Smirking at him, I rub my eyes with my free hand and jokingly say, "Well I'll be, you're actually taller than me, T."

He laughs heartily as he shoots me a cheeky grin. "I thought we already established that fact."

The comment earns laughter from our group and I can hear the stutter of the cameras going rapidly from everywhere around us as flashes went off. Great.

Terrence is the first one to sober up. "I guess we gained quite the attention tonight."

I roll my eyes while chuckling. "Tell me about it."

"So, guys… I mean, girls…" He smiled sheepishly as the four of us shared a laugh, "How have you been?"

Stacie answers first as she and Aubrey share a look. I roll my eyes at them and Chloe nudges my side with a scowl but I can tell she is fighting to keep a smile from forming on her lips. I won't blame her. Our best friends make a really cute—gag—couple.

Terrence interviews us for a few more minutes before he bids us goodbye and lets us in the building.

As we walk in, people turn to stare.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chloe smile rigidly and can feel her hands shaking a bit. For such a beauty, my love sure can be insecure.

I lean into her ear and whisper, "Relax, Chlo."

She relaxes and out comes that radiant smile I fell and will continue to fall for.

_I am so lucky_, I think to myself as we walk around to look for Jesse.

I feel rather than see Chloe lean towards me.

"Becs, are you feeling alright?" She whispers softly at me.

My brows furrow in confusion and I turn my head a bit to ask what she meant, only to find out how close our faces are.

"Yeah, Chlo. I feel great," I answer in a hush tone and ignore the whispers from around us. I give her a quick kiss on her lips before moving back and flashing her a smile.

She smiles back then proceeds to drag me to possibly where she spotted our friends.

Throughout the whole evening, I find myself alternating from daydreaming and smiling dopily as I watch Chloe interact with the celebrities. It's as if she forgot her earlier dilemma and I can't be any prouder of her.

Chloe glances at me, catches my eye and smiles broadly before turning her attention back to Amy who joined us a few minutes back. I continue to gaze lovingly at my redhead and take small sips from the glass of wine I held.

I sigh quietly and contentedly. I won't care if I miss out with regards to everything that's happening tonight. I'm brought out, however, of my blissful state when someone grabs my arm and yanks me away from Chloe's side.

Furious, I face whoever dared to do such a thing and give him a piece of my mind when the unmistakable goofy grin of my other best friend comes into view. My scowl immediately morphs into a smirk. "Jesse."

He looks confused at my formal tone before his signature grin forms on his lips. "Becaaw!" He howls and I turn pink in embarrassment as I hear quiet chuckles.

"Jesse," I hiss in warning and it seems to have an opposite effect on him since his grin keeps getting wider by the second. I sigh in resignation with the fact that I will be separated from Chloe a little longer if I won't oblige to Jesse's wishes.

He smirks proudly. I punch his shoulders lightly.

He fakes a hurt look as he dramatically whines a, "Becaaa! That hurt!"

I roll my eyes at him before letting my gaze wonder to where I know Chloe is in. She meets my gaze and I try to explain with my eyes that I can't be with her for possibly a long time. I cast an annoyed look on a grinning Jesse and Chloe laughs silently.

She nods her head then starts exchanging words with Aubrey who just joined them.

I watch as Chloe throws her head back to laugh at whatever Amy is saying. An unconscious smile spreads over my lips.

"So, when are you going to put a ring on it?"

I jump, partially in shock and fright, as Stacie's voice speaks out of nowhere.

"Jesus, Stace! Are you planning on giving me a heart attack?" I shoot her a glare as she grins back.

She shrugs her shoulders and replies, "Oh, believe me, Becs. If I wanted to give you one, I would have done _that_ ages ago. But I'm sure Chloe has that part all covered."

She smirks at her witty comeback and I can feel a blush creeping on my cheeks. "Shut it."

Jesse laughs at our usual banter before he goes completely serious and repeats Stacie's question from earlier. "Seriously though, Bec, when are you going to put a ring on it?"

I sigh, half-wistful and half-dreamy. With a light shrug, I say, "I'm not sure. I mean, it's a nice idea. Not worrying whether somebody else will sweep her off her feet, but, we're enjoying being a couple right now." Smirking, I added teasingly, "What about you, Jesse? Any ladies you're planning to woo? Or are you that boring that nobody wants to date you?"

Jesse gives an indignant snort as Stacie snickers. Soon, I join Stacie in her amusement as Jesse pouts pitifully. I might have found it cute if it weren't for the fact that Chloe's is more adorable.

"Ha-ha…" Jesse says sarcastically with an eye roll, "Laugh it up you two." He huffs as his arms cross against his chest, all the while mumbling something that suspiciously sounds along the lines of, "S'not even funny".

Before I can comment, Jesse turns to Stacie and shares a look with her before facing me with a devious—and I have to admit, it's slightly scary—smirk on both of their lips.

"Says the cute, softie badass," Jesse teases with a knowing smirk and I let out a silent growl in warning.

"I. Am. A. Badass!" I grit out and barely control myself to stomp my feet in frustration.

"Uh huh. Sure you are, Becs. But let's face it, you're a big ol' softie when it comes to Chloe," starts Jesse.

Stacie nods. "I agree. That redhead happens to turn you into a big pile of goo made of cuddles and sweet nothings."

My jaw hits the floor causing them to laugh out loud. I just know the people around us are looking at our exchange curiously. After all, it's not everyday that they get to see me blush a furious shade of red. My face probably rivals that of my girlfriend's hair right now, if not more.

Still gaping at them, I cover my face with my hands and stutter unintelligently, "G-goo… Cu… swe…"

"Damn, Stace! I think… you broke her!" Jesse manages to gasp out in between his laughter.

Stacie snorts then she snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Alright, Becs—" a chuckle, "—I know I'm funny, but you have got to snap out of it soon—" another freaking chuckle, "—or I'll be missing out a week's worth of Aubrey fun because of stomach cramps."

Jesse's laugh turns into a choked cough as we gape at a smug Stacie.

"Oh god," I hear Jesse mutter, "Please don't ever… Okay!" He claps his hands and declares, "Let's have a truce! Becs, forget we ever teased you about going soft and we will definitely pass up the part where Stacie so stealthily shared her sex life."

He looks pointedly at the both of us, more so Stacie than me, and I hastily nod my head in agreement.

"Deal, Swanson!" I then face Stacie with a serious expression, "Not a word, alright, Conrad?"

Said girl grins amusedly before making a motion of zipping her lips up then throwing the invisible key somewhere. I roll my eyes at her antics before glancing at Chloe.

She has an adorably confused face and when her gaze meets mine, her brow arcs in question. I grin innocently at her. She shakes her head in response then continues her conversation with her friends.

"Becs?"

I hum in response, completely fixated as I think for the billionth time how naturally beautiful Chloe is.

"Are you lost in Chloe land again?"

A small chuckle escapes my lips. I face them and once again, all my attention is given to my crazy duo of friends. With a cheeky grin, I ask, "When have I not been lost in Chloe land?" all the while placing quotation marks on specific terms, such as: Chloe land.

They share a look, almost as if they are communicating through their eyes like how lovers do. Which is absurd since, hello? It's Jesse and Stacie! I don't know whether to laugh or feel scared with my current thought process.

Finally, Stacie shrugs and says, "Got a point, shawty." She stops my impending protests with a hand as she rolls her eyes. "Get over it, Becs. You are short no matter how many hours you sleep or whatever kind of vitamins you take."

Jesse nods but wisely stops himself from continuing when I give him the look. He clears his throat. "Right. Like I said, you're a total softie. But only to Chloe and a few of your trusted friends…"

"Hey! I thought we agreed to never mention it again!" I take a threatening step his way and he simultaneously—kind of—stumbles back.

He holds his hands up then gulps before nervously saying, "Yeah, but, you just admitted _softly_ that you always get lost in your thoughts when it comes to Chloe." He casts Stacie a desperate side-glance. "Stace? Uh, a little help? Please?"

I notice Stacie rolling her eyes but making no move of helping him. Grinning, I stalk towards him in a more predatory manner. "Looks like you're on your own, Jess."

Backing away from me a bit more, he swallows thickly. "Some friend…" he whispers as I chuckle darkly. "Now, come on, Beca. I'm sure we can discuss this. Besides, I know you don't want to cause any scene that might attract attention."

I tilt my head in mock confusion at his words while I place my drink on the platter of a passing waiter. They both do the same. "Why would I do that, Jess?"

He sighs in relief but stiffens when he notices Stacie is now blocking him from stepping away from me any farther.

"This is so not fair," he whines as my lips curl up in a smile.

"Life's never fair when it comes to you, my friend," I say in a sweet manner which gets a laugh from Stacie.

Jesse scoffs indignantly but he looks thoughtful while I grin proudly.

"Good point," Stacie laments and I hear Jesse grumbling quietly. She faces him and says while grinning and patting his back in what seems to be a comforting gesture. "There, there, big guy. I'm sure everything will work out. Just like in the movies."

I cringe a bit at the movie comparison but I guess it's fine since Jesse's grinning. Movies sure makes wonders for him.

Jesse puffs out his chest then proudly states, "You're right, Stace! Hear that, Becs?" He turns to me and sticks his tongue out. "I'll end up just as whipped as you are one day!"

Rolling my eyes, I answer sarcastically, "Wonderful."

Beside me, I can see Stacie nodding while trying her best not to laugh her ass out. "Absolutely wonderful, I'll say!"

Smirking, I launch myself at an unsuspecting Jesse and he yelps when I encased his head on a headlock. His arms flail about and whines his complains as I ruffle his hair while Stacie laughs at our antics.

"What in the world?"

The sudden voice startles the three of us, causing me to release my hold on Jesse. He takes the opportunity to scramble behind Aubrey, holding her in between the two of us.

"Au… Aubrey!"

"Dar—" a cough is heard, "—Baby!"

"Blondie."

Jesse, Stacie and I say simultaneously, but of course, my greeting earns me a glare from said blonde and impressed looks from my two close friends. Chloe appears beside her and chuckles quietly but immediately clears her throat when she is now the recipient of Aubrey's scary gaze.

Chloe clears her throat then smiles. "Babe?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you look as if you were about to choke Jesse to death just now?"

"Well—" Jesse starts. I shoot him a warning look. He wisely shuts up. Unfortunately for me, I forget about Stacie.

Stacie nods. "Actually, we were just talking about how whi—oof! Ow! What the hell, Beca? What was that for?" She glares at me while rubbing the spot I elbowed.

I shoot her a kind of apologetic look before deciding to avoid this whole me-being-whipped-when-it-comes-to-my-beautiful-redhead fact. Facing Chloe, I shrug as nonchalantly as I can. I take a step forward and say, "Do you know how much I love you, beautiful?"

Chloe's brows furrow but her face burns a lovely shade of red, giving her hair a run for its money.

I grin triumphantly, bordering on smug as I relish on the feeling of rendering my usually witty girlfriend speechless.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "What brought this on, Beca?" she questions as her eyes narrow suspiciously. "And why did you just hit my girlfriend like that?"

Stacie shifts as I dare her to say something. Aubrey notices and gives her brunette counterpart all her attention. Said brunette flashes a wide smile before it morphs into a small pout. "Can't we just express our feelings without getting any suspicions?"

The Bella's former captain shakes her head, whether in amusement or annoyance, I can't tell but I have a feeling it's a little bit of both.

"Well not if the love ones' love ones are troublesome brats," the blonde retorts with a playful smirk.

My lips twitch as I turn to face one of my bestfriend's grilfriend. "How…" I pause as I try to think of a word. After a full minute of mulling it over, I continue with a raised brow and my signature smirk in place, "…loving of you to say that about your girlfriend, Aubrey."

The side of Aubrey's lips quirks upwards a bit. She shrugs lightly and claims, "It's true though."

Stacie whines and that starts off our group's typical banter.

During the whole fiasco, Chloe shifts to my side and leans in. "Beca?"

My head turns slightly as our noses bump. I catch her gaze and hum quietly before asking an equally soft, "Yeah?"

Chloe's arm wraps around my waist and pulls me closer to her. I shiver as I feel her body heat. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything?"

I back out a bit and stare at her intensely. My lips unconsciously form a smile as I see her blush. Giving her an Eskimo kiss, I whisper out a, "No. Why?"

She responds just as quietly. "No reason."

Once again, I slightly lean back and focus my attention on her eyes. They are twinkling brightly and I can't help but get lost in them. The light reflected in them shines as if they were stars. It feels like, instead of being inside the building, we're standing outside our apartment's veranda being enveloped by the night sky as the wind gives us a cold breeze while I wrap my redhead in a warm embrace.

Chloe's light shaking snaps me out of my thoughts. The first thing I saw is the sight of her concerned face. "Beca? Becs, are you still with me?"

In the background, I can hear Jesse and Stacie snickering as the whisper to each other—no doubt, innuendos that are too sexual for kid's ears.

Humming, I nod. "Yeah, sorry. Just got lost in my thoughts for a minute."

She lets out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad." She leans her forehead to mine and whispers, "Would you mind sharing?"

I encircle my arms around her waist before giving her a squeeze. Chuckling a bit, I answer her question with a simple, "You."

Confusion is her initial reaction before her whole face is blushing once again.

_Adorable_.

"Thank you."

Now it's my turn to be confused. "Huh?" I say rather unintelligently.

She giggles before kissing me on the cheek. She winks at me as she pushes herself up to her full height and puffs out her chest. Cockily, she states, "You said adorable and I'm totes positive you're talking about me."

I shake my head fondly as a smirk forms on my lips. "You're impossible, Beale."

Chloe makes a face as she retracts herself from our embrace. "So it's back to Beale now?" She asks teasingly as she traces my jaw down to my neck before she stops on my chest and pulls the black tie I'm wearing out of my suit.

Our faces are mere inches apart, us sharing the same air, as her breath tickles my lips.

A shiver runs down from my head to my toes. _I hope Chloe didn—_

Too late.

Chloe smiles wickedly—more like a whole lot seductively, causing me to gulp nervously. Once more, she leans near my ear before nibbling it a bit.

My knees go a little weak.

She blows on my partially wet lobe and I shiver at the feeling.

"Ch… Chloe?" Damn, my voice is a tad higher than normal.

I feel rather than hear Chloe's chuckle; the throaty sound not helping my situation at all.

"Wanna dance?"

Before I even get to reply, she half-pulls, half-drags me to the dance floor.

Once in the center, Chloe places her arms on my shoulder and intertwines her hands behind my neck as she plays with the fine hairs sticking out of place.

Smiling softly, I wrap my own hands on her waist as I look up at her. Once our eyes make contact, we lose ourselves in each other's gazes.

She smiles and I can feel my heart, together with my lips, let out a sigh of contentment as I see and feel the love pouring out of her in waves, especially in her eyes as the light once again highlights its blueness.

Feeling content and just in love, I give her a squeeze and lay our foreheads together. "I love you so much, Chloe," I whisper before placing a light kiss on her lips.

She does nothing but smile and we once again lose ourselves in the dance we've crafted together as the continual soft music serves as our background.

An hour or two has passed before we declare it a night since the wine that I've been graciously drinking earlier suddenly decides to hit me with a vengeful headache.

"We'll see you guys soon," chirps Chloe as she waves goodbye to our friends.

"Looking forward to it, Red. Oh, and don't break Beca tonight too much."

I look back and catch Stacie's and Jesse's eye. She winks and nods discreetly while Jesse grins—and I begrudgingly admit—charmingly.

"I won't!" Chloe responds, causing a whole lot of people to turn her way and for my cheeks to redden a bit as everyone gives me a look that's half-sympathetic and half-amused.

The ride back to our loft is a silent but comforting one as John, our designated driver, plays piano instrumentals on the car's sound system.

I sigh contentedly as Chloe's fingers alternate from softly yet firmly massaging my temples to running them through my hair.

Our comfortable companionship is however interrupted when John quietly says, "We're here, ma'am."

Chloe smiles and thanks him for his service after I offer my own gratitude and step out of the car.

"It's of no problem, Miss Beale. You don't know how thankful I am for having this job so I can offer my family a sense of security." I hear John say to my girlfriend but said driver gets admonished for being so formal.

A smile makes its way to my lips. Typical Chloe.

A minute or so after John sheepishly apologizes to my playful girlfriend, she steps out of the car, closes its door and all but drags me to our loft.

As soon as the door clicks shut, I give Chloe a kiss before heading towards the shower.

"Beca," she whines and I can practically hear the pout on her voice.

"Chloe," I mock good-naturedly and make a mistake of looking back over my shoulder. Cursing my whipped side, which probably consists of ninety-nine point nine percent of my personality, I walk back towards her, place my right hand on her neck while the other is on her hips, gently pull her head down and give her a kiss.

She squeaks in surprise but quickly reciprocates. Inclining my head to the side a bit, I nip on her bottom lip before biting it softly. She groans as her hands weave through my hair. She tugs sharply as I suck. I moan in response, both from pleasure and pain.

I open my lips, tongue brushing on her abused lip. She grants access and simultaneously, a pleasurable moan escapes us both as our tongues meet then tangle in a familiar dance. Alternating from exploring to tangling to sucking, we're both struggling for air as our kiss only intensifies as the seconds tick by.

Finally feeling as if my lungs will give out, I pull back from our intimacy slowly, pecking Chloe's lips in rapid successions softly.

After placing one more kiss on her addicting lips, I gaze at her with barely contained desire and sigh contentedly as I look at Chloe's dazed face. Feeling pleased with myself, I let a smug smile grace my lips.

"Beca… shut… up…" Chloe pants. The smile on my face only widens.

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about, Chlo," I purr in her ear, place a kiss on her sensitive spot, blow on said area before withdrawing completely. Quickly, I walk towards our bedroom, one destination in mind—the bathroom.

"I'll be in the bath, Chlo!" I shout, making sure she hears me.

After clicking the door shut, I lean back on the door. Any minute now…

"Rebeca fucking Mitchell!"

A huge grin creeps onto my lips upon hearing Chloe's outburst followed by a snort before a laugh weaves itself out of my mouth.

"I don't have a second name, Chlo!"

A grunt of frustration is all I heard as a response. Tears of mirth well up at the corner of my eyes. My girlfriend is utterly adorable when she's frustrated.

I am snapped out of my laughing fit, however, after choking on my own saliva when my head started aching once again. "Great," I mumble to myself before hurrying to take a warm shower.

After staying in the bath for fifteen minutes, I walk out in my pajamas towards our master bedroom. Flicking on the light switch, I see that Chloe is now settled on her side of the bed, her back facing me. I sigh mentally, but a small smile works its way onto my lips.

I turn the main lights off once again then carefully and silently make my way towards our bed, solely depending on the moonlight that filtered through our room's window. Slipping into the covers, I move closer towards Chloe's slightly tense body.

I wrap my arms around her waist, spooning her from behind. I feel her tensing for a minute before she relaxes. Nuzzling her beautiful red hair, I breathe an apology into her ear.

I feel her shrugging and I nuzzle her more. Her body shakes with silent laughter and I unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. I have been forgiven.

Chloe scoots closer to me, her shapely behind pressed snugly on my crotch, making me hum in approval.

We remain that way for several minutes, silent and enjoying the other's familiar, loving presence before I decide to break the tranquility with a quiet whisper.

"Hey, Chlo?"

Her face turns a few degrees and I hear her hum.

"I love you."

Her cheeks curve and I know she is smiling. A full blown grin takes over my face as my heart melts when I hear her return my words of affection genuinely, quietly.

Silence then surrounds us once more.

I blink once or twice lazily as drowsiness clouds me. Just when I am about to surrender myself to sleep, I hear a faint, "Beca?" from the person in my arms.

"Yes, Chloe?"

Her hands intertwine with mine on her abdomen. "How was I tonight?"

With my eyes closed, I grin stupidly as I answer truthfully, "Simply wonderful."


End file.
